


And Then We, um, Bonded

by julien (julie)



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Flashback, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-20
Updated: 1997-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julien
Summary: Ray is pretty sure that the Mountie just proposed to him… andafterFraser had regained his memories, too!
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And Then We, um, Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is set during and after episode 218 _Flashback_. 
> 
> **First published:** 20 November 1997 in my zine Pure Maple Syrup 7.

# And Then We, um, Bonded 

♦

Detective Ray Vecchio stood beside Constable Benton Fraser, who had only just regained his memory and identity, in the recreation room of the Darlings’ home. Ray was holding his gun on not only the four female kidnappers but also their apparently complicit male victim. The latter, Clifford Darling, was the husband of Sheila Darling, one of the former – strange but true. Clifford came up with some lame story about this being a surprise in honor of his birthday, but that just wasn’t going to float.

‘You know, Ray,’ observed Fraser, ‘I think there’s more to this story than meets the eye. The bonds on Clifford’s hands are tied for security, not as if he’d been playing a game. Although, you know, it does bring to mind an Inuit ceremony I once witnessed in which the bridegroom was tied to the bride by means of a walrus pelt.’

‘Benny,’ Ray replied, ‘I’m really glad you’re back, but would you mind shutting up?’

‘No, not at all.’ And he did.

♦

The uniformed cops were leading Clifford, Sheila and their friends off to the squad cars. From there, the five of them could look forward to separate interrogation rooms and long boring relentless questions until the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth was told.

Ray watched them go, figuring that he could linger here for a few moments. It would take time for the suspects to be processed back at the station, he and Fraser wouldn’t be needed for a while yet… ‘So, listen, Fraser,’ he said to the man beside him.

‘Yes, Ray.’

‘You want to tell me more about that Eskimo walrus pelt thing?’

‘It’s Inuit, actually,’ Fraser corrected him, obviously back to his old self. The two men strolled off together. ‘The tribe I was speaking of believe that two people who have been bound together will be more effective.’

**_Bound_** _together, my God_ , Ray muttered to himself. ‘Fraser!’ he cried in exasperation.

‘I should stop talking?’

‘Yes.’ There was silence for a moment or two as the cop and the Mountie wandered across the lawn. At last Ray said, ‘I can’t believe it – you actually shut up now when you’re told to.’

‘I’m trying not to be quite so annoying, Ray.’ Fraser cast him an earnest glance. ‘How am I doing?’

‘Fine, Benny, you’re doing just fine. But this walrus pelt thing…’ Ray sighed. Fraser was following him through the Darlings’ abundant garden, with no protests, no questions. When they were about as isolated as two men could get in a Chicago garden, Ray came to a halt, and turned to the Mountie. ‘Are you proposing to me?’

‘Proposing?’ Fraser repeated blankly.

‘Marriage,’ Ray elaborated.

‘Marriage.’

Ray waited for a while.

Eventually the Mountie asked, ‘Is that something you’d _like_ me to do?’

‘I guess it must be.’ Ray shrugged, and thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. ‘I’ll tell you a secret – you’re not the only old-fashioned guy around here.’

‘So earlier today when you exclaimed that you could kiss me, Ray, you were actually talking literally.’

‘Well, not really. Not at the time. But then I began adding up the clues you were throwing around…’

‘ _I_ was throwing clues around?’

‘Yes,’ Ray said firmly. ‘I’m a Detective, I can recognize a clue when I see it.’ He looked about them at the healthily green garden. ‘There’s a million different plants here. I guess _one_ of them has to be mistletoe…’

‘Well, I do believe you might be mistaken, Ray –’

But the Mountie shut up again, for the cop had stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his mouth. A startled pause, and then Fraser tentatively returned the kiss for a brief but potent moment. He drew back. Ray watched the man carefully, noting the curious frown.

‘Again!’ Fraser suggested.

This time Ray put all his skill and all his yearning into it. And once Fraser was responding in kind, Ray risked slipping his hands around the man’s waist.

Eventually Fraser broke away, and stared wide-eyed at Ray. It seemed that Fraser was quite astounded. A moment stretched as he sorted through all of this, and then Fraser said, ‘Marry me.’

Ray grinned. ‘Sure.’ And he swept the Mountie up into one last passionate kiss, before they headed off to find the Riv and progress the case.

♦

Ray was so damned horny by the time they were free to leave the police station… He drove Fraser home in taut silence, and the two men walked upstairs. Shutting the door behind them, Ray allowed Fraser a moment to look around, to orient himself. They had come to the apartment earlier that day, while Ray was trying to jog the Mountie’s memories, and Fraser hadn’t recognized the place – in fact, he’d as good as said it must be a punishment to live here. Maybe the Spartan sensibility had been imposed on the true Fraser, by the man’s grandparents or by the RCMP or by Fraser himself.

Right now, Ray didn’t care. All he wanted was to get his mouth on Benny’s again.

Luckily, it seemed the Mountie wanted that, too. At last Fraser turned around, and seeing Ray there offered him a tiny wry smile. The Stetson was placed on the kitchen bench. And without one word spoken, with two strides taken, they were in each other’s arms, kissing as if the world might end if they didn’t.

‘Love you,’ Ray murmured when they broke apart, ‘I love you, Benny.’

‘Home,’ the Mountie said in reply.

Ray drew back a little, not wanting to be bothered, but worried nevertheless. ‘You still don’t recognize your own apartment?’

Fraser let out the lightest laugh. ‘No – I mean, yes, I recognize the apartment.’ He tilted his head forward so they rested brow to brow. ‘I’ve been searching for a home, Ray, and you were right beside me all along.’

‘ _I_ can be your home?’ Ray asked, feeling somewhat awestruck. When Fraser nodded, still smiling delightfully, Ray said with more confidence, ‘Of course. I can be your home.’

They kissed again. Already, they were good at this, mouths discovering and answering each other’s hungers… Ah, it shouldn’t be this wonderful, for that meant it must be a sin.

‘Bed,’ Ray said as they surfaced once more for air. ‘If we can both fit on the damned thing.’ And he was already waltzing the Mountie around in the desired direction. ‘I want you so bad, Benny…’ he crooned. ‘I was sitting there interviewing that moron Cliffy, and all I could think about was how it would be to make love with you…’

Fraser was looking troubled. And although he was cooperating in being waltzed bed-wards, he said, ‘No, Ray.’

‘No?’ Ray didn’t quite believe him at first, but the Mountie had his obstinate face on. ‘You’re telling me no?’ They had reached the bed now. ‘Ah, Benny,’ Ray sighed, sitting them both down on the side of it, and not letting go of the man. ‘Why?’

‘Well, Ray,’ Fraser slowly said, ‘you agreed to marry me.’

‘Yeah, so, and here we are.’

‘But we’re not married yet.’

Ray gave Fraser the benefit of his best _Duh_ expression. ‘We can’t exactly ask Father Behan to announce the banns at St Michael’s, Benny. I almost wish we could, you know? But that’s not going to happen, so let’s just get on with it.’ And he leaned forward to kiss the man again, certain he could persuade Fraser with a little more physical encouragement.

Fraser evaded him. ‘I think we should take the opportunity to do this properly, Ray, and I think we should wait.’

‘Wait? For sex, you mean? You’ve got to be kidding me.’ Ray stared impatiently at his partner, until it belatedly dawned on him that Fraser was serious. ‘Ah hell, I’m not _that_ old-fashioned,’ Ray grumbled.

‘Perhaps I am.’

‘Well, I hate to disappoint you, Benny, but there’s no point in waiting because I’m _not_ a virgin.’

‘I realize that, Ray.’

Ray scrunched his face up, and asked the difficult question. ‘ _You’re_ not, are you?’

‘No, Ray.’

They sat there in silence for a while, Ray’s arms still loosely around Fraser’s waist.

‘May I offer you a coffee?’ the Mountie asked.

That deserved a laugh, half amused and half ironic. ‘Oh, Benny, if coffee is supposed to make up for not being able to jump your bones, I don’t have the words to tell you how disappointed I am…’

Fraser’s cheekbones were endearingly flushed. ‘Your enthusiasm is most flattering, Ray.’

‘Yeah. But not persuasive.’

‘Not at this time.’ The Mountie pulled away, though he made a point of giving Ray an apologetic glance. He headed across to the kitchen area, and filled the coffee jug with water.

‘So,’ Ray drawled, propping his arms behind him and leaning back, ‘how do we get ourselves married?’ He grimaced as a horrible idea struck him. ‘You’re not thinking of one of those renegade priests with a queer assembly, are you?’

‘No, Ray.’ Fraser looked over at him. ‘Why does the idea bother you so much?’

‘Ah, it’s all such a sham. Either you’re in the Church, or you’re out of it, you know?’

‘Well, I wouldn’t want to participate in anything you consider a sham.’

Ray narrowed his eyes at the man. ‘So, what _were_ you thinking of?’

Fraser tilted his head, considering. ‘I don’t know. Something personal, something significant to you and to me.’

‘Nothing weird, right?’

That gorgeous face was suddenly looking directly across at Ray. ‘Define weird.’

‘Two men wanting to marry each other,’ Ray immediately replied. ‘This is crazy, Fraser. I finally realize I’m in love with you, and you with me, and instead of doing something about it, we’re talking weddings! I mean, I went through all the hoopla when I married Ange. With two big Italian families, let me tell you there was nothing but fuss.’ Though Ray found himself smiling as he replayed some of the memories: Angela dressed up like the princess she was, and Ray getting to be the handsome prince for one day of his life; exchanging their vows before God and their community; Ray sweeping his bride up into his arms for the most romantic kiss a twenty-one-year-old was capable of; a long tumultuous party of a reception; and then whisking Ange off on a passionate honeymoon. ‘It was wonderful.’

Fraser had brought two mugs of coffee over to the bed. He handed one to Ray, and then sat down beside him, saying with some hesitancy, ‘I’d like something wonderful, too, Ray.’

‘And you deserve it, of course.’ Another horrible idea hit. ‘Oh, you wouldn’t wear drag, would you? I mean, that was just for the St Fortunata’s case, wasn’t it?’

‘A Mountie is entitled to wear his formal dress uniform on the occasion of his marriage.’

‘Even when he’s marrying another man?’

‘Well,’ Fraser said with a sigh, ‘maybe not.’

Ray gave an evil snicker. ‘Good, you’re wearing it.’ When Fraser looked askance at him, Ray continued, ‘Well, that’s _one_ thing settled. Two things – you’ll be in your red serge, and I’ll be in my best Armani suit. OK?’

‘Thank you, yes.’ Though the Mountie seemed kind of pensive. ‘Ray,’ he said at last, staring down into his coffee as if it held all the answers. ‘Would you tell me something more about your first marriage?’

‘Like, what? Like, why it didn’t work out?’ When Fraser nodded, Ray continued, ‘We were just too young. I loved Ange, she loved me, there was no reason it shouldn’t have worked, except we rushed things. Two rookie cops together – one of whom was as keen to get away from his Pop as he was to marry – and the other of whom was a bit more mature than he was, even though she was the same age – both of whom were dealing with a difficult job in a difficult neighborhood. If we’d gotten together a couple of years later, or if we’d had kids, maybe we’d still be married, I don’t know.’ Ray took a mouthful of coffee, and nudged the Mountie with his shoulder. ‘Am I still a viable risk?’

‘Oh, yes.’

‘I’ll do better by you than Cliffy did by Sheila,’ Ray vowed, thinking of the man’s stupidity in being unfaithful to his wife at all – let alone with three women at once. Seeking revenge, the four of them had kidnapped Clifford, and tortured him…

‘We’ll do better by each other,’ the Mountie agreed.

Ray swallowed down half the coffee. ‘You know, I should have said, _Are you propositioning me?_ Not _proposing_. Then you would have said yes, and we could have just done it.’

‘I think not, Ray. This is all quite new to me.’

‘You’ve been in love with me for a while, though, haven’t you? I’m not wrong about that.’

‘No, you’re not wrong. But I wasn’t consciously aware of it, Ray. I need to think this through.’

‘Sure.’ Ray cast the man a glance. ‘So, you haven’t felt this way for a man before?’

Fraser was staring off into memories, mind inevitably running through the ramifications and permutations. ‘I suspect that I must have, Ray, while not being fully aware of the situation. This comes as a surprise, but not a great shock.’

‘Yeah, I get it.’

‘And you?’

‘Well, there was a bit of mucking around in my youth, exploring, letting off steam. Nothing that really meant anything. Nothing like what you and I are going to do…’ Ray put down the coffee mug, though he hadn’t quite finished. ‘Kiss me again, Benny. We can _kiss_ , can’t we?’

‘Yes, Ray.’ Though Fraser stood up, and took both mugs through into the kitchen area.

Ray trailed after him, mouth hungry. ‘Come here, Benny…’ And then they were in each other’s arms, discovering new wonders, both of them turning on. Fraser was quite breathless by the time Ray lifted his head again. ‘You like this, right?’ Ray asked.

‘Oh, _yes_.’

‘You got any spare walrus pelts lying around?’

‘No, Ray.’

‘Pity.’

Fraser was flushed and panting and apparently right at the end of his tether, and he had never looked so adorable to Ray. The Mountie stood there in the cop’s arms, endeavoring to collect himself – and even though Ray figured he could win through if he forced the issue right now, Ray contented himself with simply holding on to the man.

‘Ray. Your eagerness to immediately make love with me… Is it because you don’t trust me enough to wait?’

‘No!’ Ray cried out, startling them both with his vehemence. ‘No. I trust you.’

‘Why? Tell me why you trust me.’

‘Because you’re _mine_ , Benny,’ Ray fiercely declared. Because Fraser hadn’t regained his identity for Inspector Thatcher and her top-of-a-speeding-train kiss, he hadn’t remembered Victoria Metcalfe, the only woman he ever loved – no, Benton Fraser had finally come back to himself when Ray Vecchio told him about their friendship. ‘You’re _mine_.’

And Fraser returned Ray’s stare, face pale and intense and vulnerable, the man yearning as much as Ray was – and they gave themselves to each other all over again in a brutal beautiful kiss.

When they parted, there seemed little to say. ‘I’ll pick you up in the morning,’ Ray murmured. Fraser simply nodded in reply. Ray ran fond fingers along that heroic jaw-line, and then walked out, full of regret and yet brimming over with happy confidence. It felt good.

♦

Ray dressed smart-casual the next day, wearing dark blue pants, and a silk shirt patterned in muted blues and purples. He even tucked the shirt in, hoping that the Mountie appreciated narrow hips when it came to men. Who knew? Ray himself (and most of the rest of Chicago) thought Fraser had the ideal male physique – strong, solid, deadly in a uniform – so Ray could only pray that Fraser’s tastes might encompass tall-and-skinny.

Promptly at eight a.m., Ray gave a cursory tap of his knuckles at Fraser’s front door as he opened it and strode into the apartment. Benny was waiting for him, a trifle anxious, mostly anticipating – and they were in each other’s arms, kissing, once more.

When they broke apart, Ray couldn’t quit grinning. ‘I like this,’ he murmured. ‘This is a good habit to get into.’ Belatedly he realized that the Mountie was dressed in jeans, and Ray’s palms were caressing the soft flannel of a shirt. ‘You’re in civvies.’

‘Yes, Ray. The Inspector insisted that I follow medical advice, and take two days’ sick leave, even though I assured her that I feel perfectly well. I’m not due to return to work until Monday.’

Ray’s grin broadened. ‘Cool.’

‘I thought I might accompany you today. If you feel Lieutenant Welsh won’t protest.’

‘Who cares if he does? That’ll be great – you can work with me for the rest of the week, and then we’ll have the weekend to ourselves…’ Ray demanded, ‘Kiss me again.’

Fraser complied. Beautiful… Pity they couldn’t just stay here and do this all day. All week. All week and all the weekend.

Eventually Ray pulled away and said, ‘Hey, these days it doesn’t have to be love, honor and _obey_ , you know.’

‘I know that, Ray.’

‘Well, what’s with all the cooperation? Shutting up when you’re told, kissing me when you’re told…’

‘I like kissing you, Ray.’ And Fraser went right ahead and proved as much.

By the time they left the apartment, half an hour later, Ray’s lips felt delightfully used and abused.

♦

‘What are we doing today?’ Fraser asked, sitting there gracing the Riv’s passenger seat. Dief was in the back, gazing alertly through the windshield and panting in Ray’s ear.

‘Investigating exactly how naughty Cliffy has been.’

The Mountie was taken aback.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter, Benny,’ Ray advised, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle. ‘He didn’t break any laws with those women, but he’s got to be guilty of something, otherwise why’s he got all that money stashed away in Nassau?’

‘Tax evasion,’ Fraser suggested. ‘There is no direct taxation in the Bahamas.’

‘Yeah, and maybe he’s broken a law or two getting the money offshore, maybe not. But if the lovely Rhonda isn’t exaggerating – or if Cliffy wasn’t exaggerating to _her_ – it’s a mighty large pot of gold. Clifford Darling must have committed a crime or three to net himself that many millions.’

‘I see.’

A silence stretched as they both pondered Cliffy’s nefarious activities.

‘Hey, Benny?’

‘Yes, Ray?’

‘I have something to ask you.’ And Ray figured he’d better do it now, before they got too far into the working day and their time was no longer their own. ‘Last night, you asked about me trusting you, right? Well, I was wondering if you wanting to wait maybe means that _you_ don’t trust _me_.’

Fraser was watching him, pale and earnest. ‘No, Ray. I do trust you.’

‘Are you sure? Because even wanting us to marry might mean you feel you can’t rely on me.’ Ray grimaced. ‘That sounds nuts, doesn’t it? You want the person you marry to be reliable, of course – but you might also want that kind of vow from someone you weren’t certain of. Rather than just live with him. Or her. Him, in this case. I’m babbling, so I’m shutting up now.’

‘I trust you,’ the Mountie repeated when he could get a word in edgeways. ‘In fact, you are the most trustworthy person I’ve ever met, Ray. You’ve never once broken a promise or gone back on your word. You follow your heart, which is powerfully honest, even when your head advises you not to. Of course I trust you.’

Ray hardly knew what to do with all this praise. He stared ahead at the busy street, afraid he was blushing. ‘God, the eulogy is going to be spectacular,’ he muttered, pulling the Riv up as a traffic light turned red. ‘All right,’ Ray continued to Fraser, ‘we’ve established that we trust each other. So, what’s the wedding thing for? I mean, why do we need a ceremony, or whatever it is that we’re going to do?’

‘Well, I suppose I would like there to be a moment from which we can say we’re married.’

‘You proposing, and me agreeing, isn’t enough? We were even in a garden. Lots of people get married in gardens these days.’

Once Ray was game enough to glance over, he saw that Fraser was smiling happily. ‘And that was lovely, Ray, but it was a surprise to me. I’d like us to take the opportunity to make a deliberate and conscious commitment to each other. To acknowledge exactly what we are doing.’

Ray let out a sigh. ‘Well, yeah, OK. Don’t get me wrong here – I’m Catholic, I’m a sucker for ritual and pomp and circumstance. I guess I just figure this could get a bit weird. You know?’

‘Yes, Ray, I understand.’

The traffic light turned green. Ray eased the Riv down the street, looking for a place to park. Surprisingly enough, he found a spot on the same block as the expensive jewelry shop where Clifford worked. Diefenbaker was getting impatiently frisky in the back seat, but before they all left the relative privacy of the Riviera, Ray said, ‘And don’t forget I love you, OK, Benny?’

‘No, Ray,’ the Mountie solemnly replied, ‘I won’t forget.’

♦

‘What exactly are we looking for?’ Fraser asked. The two of them were sitting on either side of a desk in the jewelry shop’s back offices, with the records and accounts for the past six months piled up between them. ‘You have an idea, don’t you, Ray?’

‘And you don’t?’

‘Not really.’

Ray frowned, but accepted this. How many opportunities were there in Canada to make millions of dollars through handling jewelry, after all? ‘OK, I figure Cliffy must have been dealing in the black market for precious stones, and maybe fencing stolen pieces, whatever. We can try looking for signs of laundering. But Cliffy also acted as go-between for people legitimately buying and selling pieces through the shop here. So there might be occasions when he arranged a low price with the seller, telling them that’s all he could get – he took the piece off their hands, paying for it with the shop’s funds – then he continued to negotiate a higher price with the buyer, telling them the seller was reluctant – and he pocketed the difference.’

‘I see. But surely he’d ensure the paperwork wouldn’t give him away.’

‘Yes, but let’s get the details on some of the bigger transactions, especially where the deal took time to be finalized, and then we can go ask the people involved how much money _they_ think changed hands.’

‘Oh, that’s very good, Ray.’

‘What can I say? It takes a sneaky conniving bastard to catch a sneaky conniving bastard.’

Fraser gave him to understand, through an adorably droll look, that he didn’t consider Ray to be sneaky, conniving or a bastard.

Ray said, ‘I have another question for you.’

‘Yes, Ray?’ the Mountie asked, opening the first of the account books.

‘What I don’t get is how being married will change things. Other than being able to jump each other’s bones, I mean.’

Fraser had frozen in trepidation. In a rather strained voice, he said, ‘There are security cameras, Ray.’

‘Yeah, but they’re sight, no sound. We can talk about this. Unless the security guards read lips.’

‘I haven’t found that to be a very common skill in Chicago,’ the man admitted.

‘So you’ll take a risk?’

A long moment before Fraser agreed with a nod.

‘If this was about sex,’ Ray observed, ‘we’d just be doing it – though not in front of the security cameras, I promise. But this is about getting married, so here we are talking and negotiating and…’

Fraser leaned closer to whisper, ‘And kissing, Ray.’

‘Well, there _is_ that,’ Ray agreed, unable to prevent a happy smile. ‘But once we’re married, what then? Do you want us to live together?’

‘Oh. I hadn’t thought about it.’

‘ _I’d_ like to – I figure that’s one of the points of doing this, right? But I couldn’t live with you in your apartment. And I guess you wouldn’t want to live with me and the mob at my place, though we could try it if you like.’

‘Perhaps not,’ said Fraser.

‘So, do you think we could try to find a new apartment that would suit both of us? Yesterday you got to look at your place with new eyes, if you see what I mean. Maybe you can understand why I’d want a few more creature comforts than that. But I wouldn’t want it all my own way – you’d bring something like harmony to our new place, something I just don’t get at home. We’d both have to get used to each other’s style, but I was figuring maybe a balance of your austerity and my comfort…?’

Fraser had been giving this all due consideration. Now he said, ‘That sounds like a promising plan, Ray.’

‘Benny…’ Ray found himself glancing shiftily at the cameras. ‘I don’t know what kind of timeframe you’re thinking of, but we don’t have to wait until we find some real estate we can agree on, do we?’

‘No, Ray.’

‘Good. Because I am so damned horny.’

Fraser raised his brow, pale again, and maybe feeling much the same way. ‘Perhaps for now we should concentrate on the task at hand…?’

‘Oh, yeah.’ And Ray shot him a grateful and suggestive smile before turning to the shop’s receipt books.

♦

‘Well, there are wedding ceremonies of varying kinds in virtually all cultures around the world, Ray. Along with birth and death, the joining of a man and woman in matrimony is an important life event. The community celebrates the union of its kin, and the maintenance of its people, through the wedding.’

Grimacing, Ray took the Riv round a corner, driving smoothly (if a few miles per hour too fast) so as not to annoy his betrothed. Diefenbaker, sitting tall in the back seat, leaned against the slight centrifugal force, making the most of it. Ray suspected that the wolf, unlike Dief’s human companion, enjoyed the cop’s speedier driving. ‘Benny,’ Ray said now, ‘none of that stuff applies to us.’

The Mountie tilted his head in his _maybe / maybe not_ kind of way. ‘Traditional ceremonies range from simple to elaborate, and cover both the secular and the religious. I’m sure that we can find something that would suit you and me.’

‘Like what?’

‘Of course, the clothes, hairstyles and ornaments worn are all significant – and you’ve already chosen the most meaningful clothes for us.’

‘Yeah… and?’

‘An exchange of rings is practiced in many cultures other than our own. As is an exchange of tattoos.’

Ray snorted with laughter. ‘Matching tatts? Yeah, right. You want me to get a maple leaf on my butt?’

‘I’m sure,’ said Fraser very evenly, ‘that your _derriere_ is quite attractive enough to remain unadorned.’

After a long moment, Ray risked a glance at the Mountie. Who was staring fixedly ahead through the windshield. This was the first time Fraser had expressed any appreciation of Ray’s anatomy beyond the fact that he enjoyed the kissing. Ray murmured, ‘Thanks, Benny.’

‘Of course,’ Fraser immediately continued, ‘I don’t believe we need consider the various tests of maturity or fertility, the rituals that mimic the roles the bride and groom will play in their life together, the dances symbolizing their union…’

‘Nah…’ Ray said dismissively, though he was rather relieved to hear it.

‘But there _is_ the matter of sharing our vows with family and friends, the matter of having witnesses.’

Ray scrunched up his face. ‘No way, I’m not sharing this with anyone.’ Think of the potential for humiliation – this was weird enough already, and God only knew what the Mountie would end up suggesting for the ceremony itself. Then Ray relented a little. ‘Hey, fur-ball,’ he said to Dief through the rear-vision mirror, ‘you want to be our best wolf?’

A positive yap was the reply.

Ray shot a stare at Fraser. ‘He knows what’s going on?’

‘I told him the good news,’ Fraser announced with a completely straight face, ‘and sought his congratulations.’

‘And he’s all right with it?’

‘Yes, Ray.’

Weirder and weirder. Ray sighed. ‘OK, we’ve got the clothes and we’ve got the witness. What next?’

‘Well, the Hindu only fix the date after careful astrological calculations.’

‘And…?’

‘I was wondering what you’re doing next Saturday night, Ray.’

Another snort of laughter. ‘Er, getting married? Will all the planets be correctly aligned?’

‘I have no idea, Ray,’ the Mountie replied. ‘It simply seemed a convenient day, subject to the vagaries of police-work, of course.’

‘OK. I can wait a week.’ He’d feared it would be longer.

‘Nine days,’ Fraser corrected him.

‘No, I can’t possibly wait nine days.’

Fraser knew he was being teased, and he let it slip right by him.

‘What else?’ Ray prompted.

‘In the Hindu ceremony, the groom takes hold of the bride’s hand and conducts her around a sacrificial fire. They each take exactly seven steps to solemnize the irrevocability of their union.’

‘Seven steps,’ Ray said.

‘In India particularly, the Hindu couple then sit on a swing, which symbolizes prosperity, love, and the union between the earth and the sky.’

‘A swing.’

‘In an Eastern Orthodox church, a crown is held above the heads of the couple. Similarly, perhaps, the Sikhs continually twirl a paper parasol over the head of the groom.’

‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Ray said. ‘Which one of us is the groom?’

‘Well, we both are, Ray.’

‘You’re in luck, Dief,’ Ray observed. ‘You don’t have to be a wolf of honor.’

A grumble sounded from the back seat – but these days the wolf knew when he was being teased, too.

‘OK, so how do we figure out what to do? Paper parasols are out, by the way…’

Fraser looked over at him, earnest as the day was long – and an Arctic summer day at that. ‘Ray, would you trust me enough to let me decide on the details? If you’d think about the words you might use in your vow, I could arrange the rest.’

Ray considered this for a moment. Letting the silence stretch beyond what was strictly necessary. ‘Nothing weird?’ he asked, just to be sure.

‘Nothing weird,’ the Mountie solemnly promised.

‘And then… after the ceremony… consummation, right? Are you gonna figure out an itinerary for that, too?’

Ray had been joking, but he should have known Fraser would take him seriously. ‘Perhaps. My emotions have been engaged by men before, Ray, and I have now realized that I fell in love with you earlier than you might guess, but I have no experience to draw on in regard to the physical side of this relationship.’

‘Well, why don’t you leave that to me, OK? Trust me. You take care of the wedding stuff, and you trust the rest of it to me.’

God only knew what the Mountie was thinking right now, God only knew what he anticipated Ray would want. Fraser’s eyes were wide and bright, and he’d blanched yet again. Great camouflage if he was in the Yukon – you’d lose him against the snow and the intense skies. But Fraser said, ‘Yes, Ray. I’ll trust myself to you.’

♦

Which was how it came to be, on a Saturday evening nine days later, that Ray Vecchio spent a significant amount of time and effort in dressing himself for his second wedding. He’d had to work that morning, tidying up the kidnapping case against Sheila Darling and her friends. It had been touch and go for a while, but Ray had ended up telling Welsh he needed the rest of the weekend off, with no interruptions – and the Lieutenant had grudgingly agreed to let Ray go, and do what he could to avoid calling him in. Still, Ray figured he might pay for that over future weekends, and be first in line for emergencies. As part of his preparations, Ray now reached for his cell phone and turned it off.

Then he paused to check out the results of his current endeavors in the mirror. The image looking back at him was quite fine, given the crude materials that Ray had to work with. He’d opted for his charcoal suit, an ivory silk shirt, and a new silk waistcoat patterned in taupe, sand and subtle gold. A dash of the Armani cologne Ange had recently given him as a peace offering was applied to the base of his throat, where he hoped the Mountie would track it down.

The family had chosen that night of all nights to gather in the Vecchio home. Much laughter was shared at Ray’s expense when he headed downstairs, and of course they all wanted to know who the lucky girl was.

‘Never you mind,’ he loftily replied. ‘I won’t be home tonight. Ma, I’ll call you, but I might not be home tomorrow night, either.’

Maria thought this was hilarious, and Franny proceeded to waltz Ray around the room, saying he needed to be warmed up. The kids all waltzed around after them, tripping over their own feet and giggling like mad things. Ma Vecchio seemed mostly concerned that Ray might miss Mass.

‘I’ll go. And if not, I’ll go visit with Father Behan anyway,’ he assured her.

Oh, he could hear it all now. _Forgive me, Father, I married a man last night_. It was wonderful being a Catholic, you didn’t have to wait for guilt, you could begin it in advance. _I married a man, and I consummated that marriage – and I do not, I cannot, I will not repent_.

Ray exited the family home stage right, pursued by cat-calls and wolf-whistles (not that Dief would ever lower himself). Even Tony bestirred himself long enough to yell something as suggestive as he could get away with in front of his mother-in-law. Ah, Ray hated to imagine what their reactions might have been if they knew whose company he’d be keeping that night… Which was a bridge he didn’t want to try crossing until he really had to.

♦

Ray tapped with a knuckle, and politely waited to be invited inside before opening the door. He peered into Fraser’s apartment, and was met with the most beautiful sight… The place was transformed to romance by the simple expedient of being dimly lit. White candles stood on the faux mantelpiece. More candles and a generous arrangement of yellow and white flowers stood on the little table set before it, and the table’s unprepossessing surface and rickety legs were hidden by a dark green cloth.

The Mountie was waiting there, even spicker and spanner than usual in his dress uniform. Dief sat beside him, coat glowing white, and eyes as gold as Fraser’s brass buttons.

‘Wow,’ Ray murmured, not knowing what else to say. He closed the door behind him, slipped the lock home, walked over to leave his overnight bag by the bed. And then he slowly approached his bridegroom.

Fraser was looking very grave and a tad nervous, watching Ray carefully, though there was also a tiny smile discernible on his lips. A happy and mischievous smile that apparently would not be schooled into submission.

Still wanting reassurance, though, Ray reached to hold one of Fraser’s hands in his. ‘Benny…’

‘Ray,’ Fraser said, firmly acknowledging him.

And they stood there for a long moment, just drinking each other in, and maybe getting used to the idea that, yes, they were going to do this.

‘Thank you for being here,’ Fraser eventually added, very quietly.

‘Oh, believe me, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.’

Another moment, while Ray let him go, and then Fraser gently asked, ‘Shall we begin?’

‘Sure,’ said Ray.

So Fraser took a breath, put on his formal demeanor, and said, ‘We came here today to mark a change in our relationship. An important change, and a most welcome one. You and I met two years ago, and we bonded, and as you said, Ray, we became far more effective together than we ever were while apart.’

Ray watched as Fraser picked up a white silk scarf that had been sitting, neatly folded, on the table. He tried to put thoughts of _Basic Instinct_ from his mind, though Ray wouldn’t put it past the Mountie to also have an icepick around here somewhere…

Fraser offered his right hand, and Ray instinctively took it in his. A brief palm to palm caress… Then Fraser’s hand slowly slid up past Ray’s wrist, and Ray echoed the move, until they were grasping each other’s forearm.

The scarf was unfurled, and draped across their joined arms. Fraser took one end and wrapped it around them once, twice. With a nod he indicated that Ray should do the same with the other end. The scarf’s delicate fringe shimmered in the candlelight.

When they were done, Fraser looked up and waited to meet Ray’s gaze again. He said, ‘We bonded, and we began loving each other as friends, and eventually we fell in love as well. And, Ray, if my feelings for you continue to grow at the same rate over the coming years, I have no idea where we’ll end up.’

Ray smiled wryly. ‘No doubt we’ll just ascend directly to heaven…’

Apparently the Mountie appreciated the humor, at last losing some of his gravity. But then he said in a hushed tone, ‘Would you like to speak your vow now, Ray?’

‘Er, yeah.’ Ray took a moment to gather himself, knowing that Fraser would give him all the time needed. And at last Ray began. ‘I love you, and I feel silly as hell doing this, but I feel happy as hell, too – and I, Raymond Vecchio, want you, Benton Fraser, to be my significant other. I’ll love you and I’ll honor you and I’ll give serious thought to obeying you on occasion, all the days and nights of my life, no matter what happens. And I’ll love you and honor you all the days and nights beyond that, too, if there is a beyond.’ He lifted his chin to indicate he’d finished. ‘Will that do?’

‘That was wonderful, Ray. And it will _be_ wonderful…’

‘Good.’

Fraser cleared his throat. ‘I, Benton Fraser, offer myself to you, Raymond Vecchio, as your friend and your husband and your lover. I give myself to you freely and unconditionally. I will love you in every way that I can for all of our lives, and I will always endeavor to do and to be whatever is best for you and for us.’

Ray was grinning unashamedly by now. ‘I accept.’

‘Thank you, Ray.’ Then, finally, Fraser dropped his gaze. ‘I, er, wanted to give you a ring, a wedding band, but I wasn’t sure that you’d be comfortable wearing it.’

Despite himself, Ray found this thought appealing. ‘I don’t know, Benny… Maybe later.’

Fraser nodded, perhaps storing the idea away. Then the Mountie pushed a hand into his trouser pocket, and produced a beautiful, slim and elegant gold watch. ‘A token of my pledge to you,’ Fraser murmured.

‘Wow.’ The timepiece looked… absurdly expensive and surprisingly tasteful. Ray wondered if Fraser could possibly have chosen it himself.

Fraser showed him the back of it, where a message was engraved: _Ray, with love, Benton_. And the date.

‘Yeah, so no excuses for forgetting our anniversary, right?’

‘None,’ Fraser replied, as firmly as Ange ever had, and Ray laughed happily.

Because they were both one-handed, taking Ray’s old watch off and putting the new one on required some cooperation. They handled the situation with aplomb.

‘All right, I have something for you, too,’ Ray said once they were done. He had it in his jacket pocket – a fine gold chain, bearing a small Saint Michael medal. ‘I know you’re not Catholic, but he’s the patron saint of police officers. He’ll keep you safe for me. And…’ Ray ducked his head for a moment. ‘Well, the archangel Michael – I figure there’s a little bit of him in you, no matter what religion you are or you aren’t.’

‘Thank you very kindly, Ray,’ the Mountie whispered. ‘I’m honored. I’ll wear it with pride.’

Ray wasn’t even going to attempt the chain’s tiny clasp, with their right arms still bound together, but Fraser insisted, so they managed it. Soon the medal was sitting there against the black collar of Fraser’s uniform, and the chain was fastened around his neck.

A moment stretched as they gathered themselves again. Fraser was smiling with more sweet sentiment than Ray had ever seen before, which was perhaps an even lovelier present than the watch. ‘Well, Ray, standing here before Diefenbaker as our worldly witness, and before your God as our spiritual witness, I do believe that we can now declare ourselves partners.’

‘Partners,’ Ray said, as if it were a toast.

‘Partners,’ Fraser repeated with happy satisfaction.

Ray wrinkled his brow. ‘This is where we get to kiss, right?’

‘Yes, Ray.’

So they did. It was lovely, a lush meeting of mouths, their left arms winding around each other’s waist as they crushed closer… Their first kiss as married men. Ray was dimly aware of Dief barking in celebration, and no doubt alerting the whole damned neighborhood. The cop wasn’t going to be able to look any of the local canines in the face for a while.

When the two men broke apart, Ray asked, ‘And that’s it?’ For the ceremony had all gone by so quickly that Ray was worried he wouldn’t remember any of it.

‘Do we need anything more? I thought something simple, nothing weird… Are you disappointed, Ray?’

‘With you? _Never_ , Benny,’ he declared. And Ray kissed the man again, trying to convey all his passion and all his overwhelming gratitude.

Afterwards, Fraser began unwinding the scarf from their arms. He asked, ‘Have you eaten?’

‘No. I forgot.’

‘Good. I believe the sharing of food is an important element of the celebrations. Let us break bread together, Ray.’

So they did.

♦

Apparently growing bored with all the romance in the air, Diefenbaker informed Fraser that he wanted to be let out for the evening. Ray and Fraser were sitting there together at the table, having shared a simple meal of cold cuts and bread, cheese and fruit – and Ray wanted to know what the wolf’s problem was. All the humans were doing was talking about police-work. Sure, there were long silences every now and then, and the mutual gazing was becoming more and more comfortable, but the two men weren’t even sitting close enough to hold hands.

When Fraser came back from opening the window for Dief to leave via the fire escape, Ray stood to meet him. ‘Benny,’ he murmured, ‘is it time now?’

‘Yes, Ray.’

‘Good.’

Ray undressed both himself and the Mountie right there by the table, so the red uniform and the charcoal suit and the gold waistcoat were draped nearby the flowers and the scarf and the candles. He set a slow but inexorable pace, for Fraser was nervous as well as eager. It wouldn’t do to rush this – but neither would it be right to prolong the suspense unbearably.

Soon they were naked, except for Fraser’s new chain and Ray’s new watch and old crucifix. Fraser _sans_ clothes was superb, of course, and he seemed happy enough with what he discovered of Ray. A long moment of imbibing the sight of each other once more, and then Ray deliberately drew Fraser into his arms.

Flesh against flesh… Beautiful. Their cocks, both hanging heavily against their thighs, now jostled and hardened. Fraser drew in a surprised breath, and Ray gentled him with kisses.

They weren’t going to last, no matter what, because both had been in need of this for far too long. Figuring he could undoubtedly coax a second orgasm out of himself and Fraser later that night, Ray wasn’t too worried. He just wanted to make this good, something for Fraser to remember fondly.

Ray led his partner over to the bed. The Mountie obediently lay back along the narrow mattress, and Ray sat beside him, hauling his overnight bag closer. ‘I wanted something simple for us tonight,’ Ray murmured. ‘Simple and mutual. So don’t be afraid, all right?’

‘I don’t fear you, Ray.’

‘That’s good, Benny.’

Fumbling around for a moment, Ray soon found the massage oil he’d bought specially. The stuff was lemon-scented, and the little bottle was accordingly labelled _invigorating and refreshing_ – which sounded about right. He had to admit he was making this up as he went along, but Ray felt reasonably assured that if he acted from the heart tonight he could do little wrong. He sprinkled a few drops on his palm, set the bottle aside on the floorboards, rubbed his hands together, and then began lightly working the oil into Fraser’s lower belly and the top of his thighs.

Fraser’s eyes closed in sensual abandon, and that was reward enough – anything after this would be an unlooked-for bonus. Ray indulged the man for a short while, though longer than was necessary, and then provoked a whimper as he briefly worked his hands up and down that impressively hard cock of Fraser’s. Another whimper as Ray drew away, and Fraser gazed up at him imploringly.

‘No, not yet. Not like that,’ Ray murmured. ‘At least, not this time.’

The man watched hungrily, _enviously_ as Ray used businesslike hands to smooth oil across his own belly and thighs and cock. And then Ray was lying himself down on top of Fraser, searching for that sublime fit of heart against heart, sex against sex, mouth against mouth. He began it then, the true consummation of their union, in this body-kiss. A slow inexorable pace, a steady mutual build of sensation, Fraser having willingly given himself over to Ray’s care.

When Ray lifted his head a few inches, parting lips from lips while maintaining all the rest of the rhythmic contact, he saw yet another aspect of Fraser’s beauty in this utter sensuality. ‘Love you, Benny, I love you.’

‘Oh, Ray…’

He couldn’t help but smile at the Mountie being so easily overwhelmed. ‘You’ve been waiting a while?’

‘For you, Ray. Only for you.’

Defenses well and truly down, that kindest of blows went right to Ray’s heart. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to lose the flow of this… Fraser’s hands were gently blessing the small of Ray’s back and his _derriere_. After a while Ray offered, ‘You want to try it from up here, Benny? You want to set the pace?’

‘No, not yet,’ Fraser murmured. ‘Not this time.’ That beautiful face gazed candidly up at, and into, Ray. ‘This is perfect.’

Ray wanted to say something generous but cool about them both deserving perfection – he wanted to push the frightening intimacy away with a worldly air – but he didn’t. He just stayed with it. Sooner rather than later, Benton Fraser dissolved into a blissful kind of orgasm lying there underneath him, and Ray Vecchio surrendered, too, following his partner with a sigh…

And it was done, the bonding was complete, and let no man put them asunder.

♦


End file.
